Studies of the molecular mechanisms underlying cell growth and differentiation in the mammalian cell have identified a number of regulatory pathways that integrate various extracellular signals. Many of these signal transduction pathways have also been identified from genetic studies in invertebrates that were oriented towards the identification of genes involved in cell fate decisions. The aim of this meeting is to bring together developmental geneticists and biochemists who are studying the same signaling pathway from different perspectives. The focus will be on new pathways that are emerging as critical to the control of cell growth and differentiation. Recent findings on receptor tyrosine kinases, Wnt, Hedgehogs, TGFbetas, Notch, Notch, Nfkappab/Ikb and JAK/STAT pathways will be the main focus of the meeting. Discussions of the cross-regulatory interactions between these pathways will be emphasized.